


Ships That Passed

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fred and Spike chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships That Passed

Fred met Spike in the tiny office she'd begged Angel to give him. "Don't you think you should at least phone her?"

"Naw." He sat on the edge of his small desk, the surface covered with not much of anything. "What would I say? Sorry, meant to die, didn't take? What would she say? What could she?"

"I don't know. How about throwing her arms around you and crying for joy?" She lowered her eyes. "I would. If it was me. If someone I loved came back."

Spike paused for a moment. "I just held her hands." His face was set with brave determination, and the smallest of smiles. "I think, maybe, I'd just remind her. Of how it was for her. Coming back." The smile was gone. "She was in so much pain. Never want to put her in pain again."

"But."

"Subject closed." He jumped off from the desk. "So, what say I take you out for a drink?"

"You love her."

"More than the world."

"Then," Fred bit her lower lip. "Harmony. You know. When you got all ... hard." He raised an eyebrow, and she blushed. "I mean corporeal."

"Purely physical, luv. Went with my blood."

"You hurt her. Harmony. And she's sort of kinda a nice girl, really." Fred rubbed the bump on the back of her head. "In a way."

He nodded. "I'm starting to get that. No more cheap sex with Harm for me." He sighed. "Not that we'll be friends. I mean, the girl has the brain of a potato."

Fred giggled at that, then stifled herself. "So, you're hanging around. Maybe Angel can give you a job to go with the office."

"Right." He thought a moment. "Ego pricker."

"Be careful. He'll probably shorten it to prick."

It was Spike's turn to laugh. "Why, Miss Burkle. What a mouth you have on you there."

She looked proud. "You should hear me in the lab when I can't get the quantum accelerator to cross-dimensionalize with the trans-demonic conduit."

"Uh huh." He sat down beside her. "You ever meet Buffy?"

"Oh, back to her."

"She's never far from my mind, truth be told."

"Go to Europe." When he didn't respond, she answered him. "Just once, when they drove the bus through town. She stopped by to let Angel know she was okay. They weren't even alone together or anything," she hastened to add. "Mostly she talked about you. About what a hero you were."

"Did she now?" He smiled. "Very gratifying. Any other of the Scoobies make it out?"

"All of them, I think. If you mean her friends. Except the one. Xander's girlfriend. I don't remember her name."

"Anya." His voice was very small. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She died." She lay her hand on his. "You okay?"

He shook his head slightly. "She was a good woman. Deserved better."

"Spike?"

"Yes, pet?" he asked quietly.

"Let's go get that drink."


End file.
